I swear
by kaydi
Summary: Remus is finally marrying the girl of his dreams, Adhara Black.


**__**

I Swear 

"I can't do this Padfoot." Remus said as Sirius shoved him toward the door.

"Sure ya can, Moony. Prongs did it. I did it. You can do it. " 

"No, I can't. I can't do it." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Why not?"

"Well, what if she doesn't come? Or she changes her mind? Or something happens? Or-" 

Just then the door opened. "Are you guys coming or not? They're about to start." James told them.

"Moony here is having second thoughts." James came into the room.

"Why Moony. Why on earth are you doubting this? Addi loves you. Anyway Mari and Lily just told me that if you bail they will personally kill you." Remus smiled weakly.

"Fine. But I -" 

"Great." Without another word, James and Sirius dragged him out the door. Sirius went to the right, while James and Remus walked to the altar.

"Prongs, just tell me. Why am I doing this again?" James only shook his head.

__

Knock, knock, There was a knocking on the door.

Lily answered it. "So where's my favorite baby sister?" Sirius grinned and he marched into the room.

"She won't come out." Mari told him. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then walked over to the door behind which Addi was pacing.

"Addi?' He knocked on the door. "We're all waiting."

"I cant' do this." He twisted the knob. It wouldn't turn. 

"She locked herself in." Lily said. Sirius took out his wand and unlocked the door. He slipped into silently.

"Hey." Addi spun around.

"Sirius!" he took in her dress and how beautiful she looked.

"Hey, you look great!" Her dress came down to her ankles. It was white and flowing. Small flower designs glittered on the pearly white dress. Her hair was swept up into a bun on top of her head and small stands were coming down. Her face was pale and frightened.

"What's wrong? And don't tell me you can't do this. I just spent the past fifteen minutes telling Remus he could too."

"I'm just scared I guess." She sat down on a chair. "And I miss Dad." Sirius sat beside her.

"Me too. I know if he were here he would be so proud of you." He said giving her a rare glimpse into his heart.

"He would have been proud of you too."

Sirius didn't say anything. Instead he put his arms around her and hugged her. "Look Addi. Remus loves you and you love him. You've put this off for what ,fourteen, fifteen years? Now you will marry my best friend or I will be very upset."

She smiled. Then nodded. Then the sensitive Sirius was gone replaced with an excited, jumpy one.

"Well, come on then!" He yanked her up and out the door.

Remus tapped his foot in time to the music. It was when Lily came through the door he realized it was the wedding march. 

Slowly Sirius and Addi came into view.

**__**

I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky 

And I swear like the shadow that's by your side 

I see the questions in your eyes 

I know what's weighing on your mind 

He caught her gaze. Her eyes seemed full of questions and doubts. But as soon as her eyes found his face, they vanished. Sirius handed her to him.

"Take care of her ,Moony." He whispered.

**__**

You can be sure I know my heart `

Coz I'll stand beside you through the years 

You'll only cry those happy tears 

And though I make mistakes I'll never break your heart 

Remus only nodded. He took Addi's hand and pulled her up the last few steps.

**__**

And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky I

'll be there I swear like a shadow that's by your side 

I'll be there For better or worse, till death do us part I'll love you with every beat of my heart 

His heart seemed to overflow. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so happy. Addi only smiled up at him, her eyes filled with the same love he was sure was pouring out of his own.

**__**

And I swear I'll give you every thing I can 

I'll build your dreams with these two hands 

We'll hang some memories on the walls 

And when just the two of us are there 

You won't have to ask if I still care 

`Coz as the time turns the page, my love won't age at all 

"Remus Jeremy Lupin, do you take this girl to be your lovely wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health till death do you part as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

**__**

And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky 

I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side

"And do you Adhara Cygnus Black, take this man to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

**__**

I'll be there For better or worse, till death do us part I'll love you with every beat of my heart

And I swear I swear (I swear) by the moon and stars in the sky

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may-"

The preacher stopped because Remus hadn't waited for his permission to kiss the bride.

**__**

I'll be there I swear like the shadow that's by your side 

He ignored the whistles and catcalls from his friends, Really over thirty and they still acted thirteen.

__

I'll be there For better or worse, till death do us part I'll love you with every (single) beat of my heart

Slowly they turned and faced the crowd. He grinned and the tears that flowed down Sirius's face and Lily buried in her husbands shirt. Then he smiled down and Addi. She gazed back up at him. He smiled_, I haven't been this happy in a long time._ Something told him to savor this feeling. For he knew deep down that things were going to change

He had no idea how right he was.

**__**

I swear, i swear, oh... i... swear... 

Well, there ya go. Remus and Addi's wedding. HAPPY NOW PEOPLE?????? 

Anyway, hope you like and please review. Oh yeah, I'm thinking about reuploading My name is Sirius Black. I've revised it. Tell me in your reviews if you want to see it again. And don't worry I'm still working on the sequel to Cassi's story. It's just really really really really really really really really long

Oh and my name is J.K. Rowling I own all these peeps.


End file.
